Adiós, América-kun
by yatinga
Summary: Ya no había futuro. Ya no quedaba nada. Rusia lo sabía. Y por eso sostenía la pistola en sus manos. Porque el hombre más peligroso es aquel que no tiene nada que perder.


Estaba cansado, ¿de verdad tenía que seguir? Rusia suspiró, sentado en su silla, en su despacho, en su frío país. Sí, todo suyo, ¿pero para qué? ¿Qué sentido había en despertarse cada mañana y hacer siempre lo mismo? ¿Por qué seguir, si ya no quedaba nada?

Hizo girar su asiento y miró hacia la ventana abierta. El cielo estaba gris y nevaban pequeños copos blancos que solo hacían la escena más triste. El General Invierno quizás estuviese triste también. Podría cerrar la ventana, pero eso le daría igual, ya que también se sentía frío por dentro.

Sostuvo entre sus manos su bufanda, mirándola con melancolía, recordando a su hermana Ucrania. Ella se había marchado. Bielorrusia tampoco estaba allí. Las dos se habían ido, tenían sus propios hogares, llenos de gente cálida.

En su casa ya no quedaba nadie.

Apoyó las manos en el ventanal y miró hacia el suelo cubierto de nieve que casi era hielo. Algo cayó hacia abajo, no tardó en identificar una lágrima suya, ya que pronto le siguieron más. Se vio tentado en seguirlas, saltar al vacío y desparecer para siempre. Todos querían que muriera, al fin y al cabo. América lo odiaba por la Guerra Fría, China tampoco quería su presencia en su casa. Lituania, Estonia y Letonia temblaban cada vez que lo veían y los escuchaba murmurar el daño que podía hacerles cuando el pequeño rubio se sinceraba. Su propia hermana, Ucrania, había intentado huir de él muchas veces, y estaba harto. Si no lo querían… No podía continuar así… Ellos lo deseaban muerto y…

Se dejó caer al suelo, soltando un alarido y sujetando su cabeza como si fuera estallar. Gritó ansiando desesperadamente que las voces en su mente, todas chillando, dejaran de atormentarle con sus críticas.

-¡Ya no más! ¡Ya basta! ¡Basta! ¡Deténganse!-

Aulló agobiado, sujetando tan fuerte sus cabellos que unos cuantos se desprendieron. No le importó. Lloró angustiado, levantándose y cayendo sentado de espaldas al escritorio. Nadie oiría jamás sus gritos, nadie podía escucharle. Su casa estaba vacía, abandonada, como él. Todos lo habían dejado solo, unos antes que otros, se fueron yendo lejos de él.

Y estaba solo.

América lo había predicho también, no podía desear que todos lo rodearan. ¿Tan mal estaba querer ser aceptado? ¿Tan mal que debía dejarlos huir, alejarse por su bien?

¿Tan mal estaba no querer estar solo?

No quería, ¡no tenía el valor! Tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

Rusia tanteó un cajón semiabierto de su mesa y alcanzó lo que estaba buscando a manotazos rápidos. Sacó el objeto, metálico de brillo mate y aterradoramente macabro para su estado y lo sostuvo frente a su cara.

Una pistola.

La miró con los ojos anegados de lágrimas y las manos temblorosas, mordiendo su labio hasta hacerlo sangrar. No supo cuanto tiempo permaneció así sentado, embaucado por el reflejo de un ruso desamparado en el arma. Bien pudieron ser segundos, bien pudieron ser horas; daba igual, nadie necesitaba su presencia.

Nadie nunca le necesitaba.

Y ya nadie le necesitaría jamás.

Nuevas lágrimas se desprendieron de sus ojos violetas y cayeron sobre la superficie metalizada, manteniendose quietas unos segundos antes de seguir resbalando hasta el suelo. Vaya, ellas también lo abandonaban.

Rusia no podía más, su mente estaba hecha añicos destrozados de recuerdos. Evocó la época en la que ocupó y casi destruyó Polonia. Rememoró a Afganistán y el terror de sus gentes al verlo pasar por sus calles cubierto de sangre. Apretó con fuerza la empuñadura de marfil.

Quizás si debería desaparecer.

Todo sería mejor y ya nadie tendría miedo, todos estarían bien. No había nada que le hiciera seguir adelante ni nadie que le impidiera ir hacia atrás… hacia un tiempo donde Rusia no existía.

La decisión estaba tomada.

Escuchó unos pasos apresurados por el pasillo, puertas abriéndose y cerrándose una tras otras, sonaban desesperadas.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Dirigió la pistola hacia su sien, sintiendo el frío material contra su congelada piel. No había nada de lo que arrepentirse, su actos harían un bien mayor.

Los pasos sonban cada vez más cerca, más aterrados. Escuchó un traspiés y algo pesado que se ponía apresuradamente en pie. A Rusia no le importaba quien fuera, ya nada importaba ahora.

Suspiró, pasando una de sus manos por sus ojos para limpiar la lágrimas que aún corrían por su cara y se quitó la bufanda, no quería manchar el último recuerdo de su querida hermana con su sucia sangre. La dejó cuidadosamente delante de él a una distancia segura, mientras la rápida carrera del individuo desconocido hacía eco en sus torturados oídos.

Recolocó la pistola contra su cabeza, mirando con cariño la última prenda con la que se le recordaría. Los pasos atronaban contra el suelo y su puerta se abrió de golpe, mostrando a la última persona que el ruso esperaba ver.

-¡Rusia!-América mantuvo la mano en el picaporte, paralizado por la descorazonadora imagen que ofrecía el norteño cubierto de lágrimas. Y entonces visualizó el arma en sus manos.

Rusia sonrió tristemente y América sistió un palpitar doloroso de adrenalina contra su pecho.

-Ah, eres tú… Me alegra que al menos haya alguien para despedirme, da…

El americano vio con terror como el ruso sonreía y una última lágrima caía, una lágrima que sellaba definitivamente el destino del ruso. Entonces Alfred vio la mirada rota en sus ojos violetas, la mirada que le respondía que Ivan no tenía nada que perder.

-¡No, Rusia…! ¡¿Qué mierda haces?! ¡Baja esa pistola, joder! –gritó deseperado el rubio.

Rusia sonrió aún más deplorablemente. Aceptando el futuro que se había autoimpuesto. Su pecho palpitaba con fuerza y cada latido le rompía un poco más la cordura. Comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

No quería morir.

Alfred le miró al borde de las lágrimas y no se percató de cuando su llanto acompañó al del ruso. Ivan le sonreía con el cañón dela pistola firmemente colocado en la sien. Esa pistola que él le había regalado después de la destrucción de la URSS para que pudiera defenderse cuando el héroe americano no estuviera. Esa pistola que estaba amenazando la vida de la segunda potencia mundial más poderosa. Esa pistola que planeaba volarle la cabeza a Rusia.

-Adios, América-kun…

El corazón de Alfred subió a su garganta y notó como su respiración se estrangulaba en los pulmones.

-¡Rusia, no!

El eco de un disparo resonó en la noche.

Y el cadaver de Rusia llorando lágrimas de sangre siempre permanecería en la memoria de Alfred.


End file.
